


Ginny's Girls Get a Taste of Her Butt

by Cosettelicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fart Fetish, Scat, Urine, poop play, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny strives to be the Fart Queen of Hogwarts, but she isn't the only witch who covets the title. A story of dominance, of subjugation, and of dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannah's Yearning

Before the first Hogsmeade visit in her sixth year, Ginny developed a crush on Hannah Abbott. She was everything a Ginevera could desire: yellow-hair, a Hufflepuff, and a lack of confidence in herself. And Ginny’s butt grew warm as she thought about farting on Hannah.

Sometimes they were together in a crowd, and in a paroxysm of frottage, Ginny would imagine rubbing her posterior against Hannah’s body. But she never got the opportunity to put her dream into practice when that happened.

However, in October, Ginny saw her beloved at Madam Malkin’s with Ernie Macmillan. She saw Hannah excuse herself and go to the bathroom. Unable to restrain herself, Miss Weasley followed her in. When Hannah had done her business, she washed her hands and was about to leave when Ginny blocked her exit.

“What is the meaning of this?” Hannah demanded to know.

Ginny stared at her with star-crossed eyes. “Oh, I just sort of…have a crush on you, that’s all.”

“What do you mean?” Hannah’s eyes became wild.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful and ditzy, and I can’t get enough of you. Will you stop wasting your time with Ernie Macmillan and give your heart to me?”

“But, you’re a girl, and that would make us lesbians. I don’t want a bad name.”

“What does it matter if we love each other?”

“I don’t love you.”

“Hannah, I’m sure you can grow to love me. Especially after I allow you to kiss my butt.”

“Kiss your WHAT?”

“My butt. Just so I can fart on you, you know.”

“Why would I let you do that?”

“It is I who give the permission around here. Come on, it can’t hurt to try.”

“Why should I kiss your butt?”

“Because tomorrow I’ll kiss yours.”

“That sounds like an interesting trade-off. Okay, I’ll do it, Ginny, as long as you swear on Merlin’s beard that you’ll let me do the same to you.”

“Yes, I do.”

So Hannah lay on the bathroom floor as Ginny directed, and the redhead sat on her beloved’s lips. Immediately a fart emerged from her anus, followed by a second.

“Wait, what’s this? You didn’t say anything about releasing gas on me.”

“What do you expect me to do while I’m up here? It is my right to do this to you now, just as it’ll be your right to do it to me when I’m under your butt.”

Then Hannah’s tongue slipped out of her mouth, and she licked Ginny’s posterior. Surprisingly, it was incredibly delicious. She repeated the action a second and third time, ignoring the farts descending upon her.

It was not long before Ginny had to defecate. She had eaten pancakes the day before, and they were all digested now. So she released her feces for about a half-hour, then urinated in Hannah’s mouth for three hours nonstop, during which time Hannah was living in a hazy dream. She could not speak while these processes were going on, for whatever reasons.

However, when both the poop flood and urine stream had ceased, she recollected herself. “What was that for?” she asked, obnoxiously.

“Oh, well, you’re my toilet as long as you’re kissing my butt. Every society that practices butt-kissing permits this; it is not foul-play. I suggest that you don’t use the bathroom at all from now till you are sitting on me if you wish to get the full benefits of doing so.”

Ginny continued to fart on Hannah until it was time to leave Hogsmeade. The next day, Hannah did not see Miss Weasley at all, even though she had kept away from the bathroom when she had to go and had eaten an excess amount of broccoli and cheese so that she could fart excessively when she finally got to sit on Ginny’s lips. She began to think that the girl had stood her up, but just in case, she continued to eschew the restroom.


	2. Ginny's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati discovers Ginny's diary and is revolted to discover that Ginny intends to fart on her against her will. Parvati then plots to make Ginny suffer...

Parvarti snuck into the sixth years’ dormitories, and discovered a diary belonging to Ginny. Curious as to what mysteries it contained, she said, “Allohomora!” and the lock released.

The first entry was gibberish about Ginny’s anxieties regarding her entrance into fifth year, when she’d have to spend most of her time studying for O.W.L.’s rather than kissing Dean. But the second entry onward held Parvati spellbound.

4 September 1995

Dear Diary,

Today I defecated in Draco’s mouth, and he was pleased! I wouldn’t dare ask Dean Thomas to kiss my butt—he’d probably dump me and tell the whole school. Besides, black lips and my pristine posterior shouldn’t mix.

17 January 1996

Dear Diary,

What a fool that Hermione is! She sincerely thought she was the first person to tell me about butt-kissing. As if I don’t read “Lascivious Witch Magazine.” Well, she’ll never have the opportunity to fart on me—no matter how much I like her.

31 April 1996

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I convinced gullible Hannah Abbott to kiss my butt, while in the bathroom at Madam Malkin’s. I’m glad I found a use for this restaurant, for my kind of love is much greater than the other. I doubt Hannah will let me do it again, or Draco, so I’m pondering who my next victim should be. At first, I thought Luna might do, but after some serious consideration, I realized no one deserves the privilege more than Parvati Patil.

Then the girl slammed the diary closed. What did Ginny mean by privilege? She wasn’t planning on trying to induce Parvati to kiss her butt, was she? Ugh! And hadn’t she said that she farted and defecated on the others? Gross!

The heat of Hogwarts suddenly seemed stifling. Parvati never before wished that she was already graduated, but now there was nothing that would please her more than quitting the castle forever. And if Ginny had no qualms about farting and defecating on these people she beguiled, she might do worse as well. 

Parvati ran to the seventh years’ dormitories and hugged Lavender Brown. “What’s that for?” the latter asked, looking bewildered.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“You’re as awake as Won-won, who I wish was here instead of traipsing about with Harry Potter and that gold-digging Hermione.”

“How can she be a gold-digger? Ron’s family is poor.”

“All the same…”

“Look, I’ve got bigger problems. We have an enchantress in this castle, and I want to avoid her. This must all be a nightmare.”

“What sort of enchantress?”

“Well, she hoodwinks people into doing something disgusting with her body.”

“Ooh, tell me!”

“No, Lavender. You’ll spread the rumor, and soon the whole school will know. Which is exactly what she doesn’t want.”

“What do you want?”

“I want it kept secret. But I’m her next victim.”

“But Parvati, if you tell Headmaster Snape, I’m sure something can be done before she molests you.”

“I’d rather take the chance of her enslaving me forever than letting that prat of a Snape know about it!”

“Is there any way I can help?”

“No,” Parvati said quickly, but her mind worked out a scheme for handling Ginny. “Actually, on second thought, you can help.”

“Yay! What must I do?”

Lavender was not so enthusiastic once she found out what “help” involved, but nevertheless she remained stalwart, thinking that she had promised Parvati to provide her aid, and that if she ever wanted a service of Parvati, the latter girl would be obligated to give it.

She had to lie down on her bed and allow Parvati to put her butt to her lips. Then Parvati struggled to fart, but her feminine system was so full of good things that at first nothing would come out. So she ate a giant steak at the dinner that night, and found herself able to fart more easily, though not yet perfectly. The next day she ate grilled cheese with broccoli, which greatly enhanced her farting muscles, especially after she made it her routine to eat these things. 

It became more and more unpleasant to be under Parvati’s butt as the days rolled on, but she promised that it would not be long before Lavender was free. In the meantime, Parvati practiced urinating, which ended up being a harder job than she had presupposed. The urine did not go so readily in Lavender’s mouth; it rolled off her cheeks and into her nostrils, causing her to sneeze. It took a full week of practice before this could be managed without trouble.

As to defecating, Parvati threw it out altogether. She figured that farting and urinating would suffice. It was partly her desire to save Lavender from unbearable anguish, for she imagined that another’s feces was no savory thing to taste. 

Now the question was how to lure Ginny into a false sense of security. She certainly couldn’t ambush her in her room—that would be both injudicious and dangerous. Pondering over it, she discovered that she could not think of a single place in the whole castle…

She smacked her head. The Room of Requirement, where they held DA meetings! If she could trick Ginny into going there—say there was a mandatory meeting involving her, Luna, and Neville only—then she could knock her down and fart away. It just might work.

Everything was executed according to plan. Dombey Wurtle, a third year Hufflepuff, was given the note to deliver to Ginny at dinnertime, on a date in which Luna and Neville were occupied, so that she could not talk to them before entering the Room of Requirement.

Ginny hastened to it, and entering found the room completely dark. “Luna? Neville? I’m here.” She advanced forward, and tripped over Parvati’s leg.

“I’ve got you at last, Little Princess.”

“Who’s there?” Ginny asked, not recognizing the voice, for it was disguised.

Parvati pulled her around, for she was prone, and cast the Lumos spell so that Ginny would see her face. Then she stood over Ginny, who could not get up. The butt came down with increasing rapidity, and the instant it made contact with the beautiful maiden’s lips, a fart was released.

“Tried to make me a victim, didn’t you?” Parvati asked villainously.

“You read my diary?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I just wanted you to kiss my butt—oh, that’s nasty!” she said, after a hideous fart entered her mouth. “Besides, I had changed my mind to do your twin, not you! So, will you get off?”

“No, I’m not done yet. And it doesn’t comfort me that you chose Padma for your insinuations, Ginny.”

“Come on, you can’t tell me that even you wouldn’t delight in farting on your sister.”

Parvati almost didn’t hear this question, for she had started urinating, and had to position her butt while Ginny was saying it. “What? Fart on Padma? I would never…”

But she reflected. Farting on Lavender,, her friend, had been so much fun. Farting on Ginny was okay, but not as great as having Lavender under her butt. What thrills could transpire if it were Padma, in chains, kissing her posterior? A great many, she presumed.

“Wow, that sounds amazing, Ginny. Thanks for the idea; I’ll try Padma soon.”

Ginny said nothing. The urine was too much for her, and she couldn’t speak while it was entering her mouth. 

When Parvati had done, she added two more rapid farts, and then got up.

After she had left, Ginny had to recover from her fart paralysis. She thought of taking her revenge on Parvati, but not till the latter had discovered the joys of farting on her own kin.


	3. Parvati Learns to Defecate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati inveigles Ginny into teaching her how to poop on someone, particularly in their mouths.

Parvati grabbed Ginny’s arm as she headed to Herbology. “I need to fart on you again,” she said.

“But…I thought you were going to fart on Padma.”

“I will…eventually. But I need to go on you some more. I’m sure you understand.”

Parvati dragged Ginny off to the nearest bathroom and threw her on the floor. Then she sat on her lips and released a juicy fart, which made Ginny’s teeth wince.

“Okay, we’re done,” said Ginny. “Can I go now?”

“No, you cannot go. But I can.” With that remark, Parvati proceeded to urinate on Ginny. “Ah, it feels so good to empty one’s bladder, don’t you think so?”

Once again Ginny could not speak, for the shock of being urinated on made her unable to utilize her vocal cords. 

Parvati finished that activity then farted some more. An hour later she got up, looking down at poor Ginny. “Hmmm, I still need to learn how to defecate on someone else. Perhaps you will be so kind as to teach me?”

“With pleasure,” Ginny said, thinking that this would provide an opportunity to pay Parvati back without breaking her promise to wait for Parvati to fart on Padma.

“Good then. Chow.” 

Ginny had to wait for her fart paralysis to subside. However, she bided the time by thinking of pooping in Parvati’s mouth…

 

Ginny daintily brought her butt down on Parvati. “First, you must tickle the chin, like so.” Ginny did as she said, after which Parvati’s mouth expanded to be as wide as a toilet. “Then you can defecate. Watch my butt closely now.”

The redhead leaned forward, made some stretching noises, and some feces started emerging from her butt. Some fell in Parvati’s mouth. “Delicious, huh?” Ginny asked, before releasing more and more.

“I think I’ve got the hang of it now,” Parvati said, after a while. “All I need is for someone to get under my butt so that you can see if I’m doing it right. Grab the first girl you see in the hall.”

Ginny got off, opened the bathroom door and saw a cute fourth-year female passing by. She grabbed her and pulled her in. The girl screamed, but no one came to her rescue. Ginny then pushed Parvati over on her side, forced the fourth-year down, and rolled Parvati back over so that her butt was on the girl’s lips. Then they both waited for the fart paralysis to subside.

At last Parvati was ready. She tickled the fourth-year’s chin and proceeded to move her butt in the way Ginny’s had moved earlier. She released some feces, then asked Ginny, “Am I doing this right?”

Ginny wasn’t paying attention; instead she was looking at her fingernails. “Um, yeah, sure,” she said listlessly.

“Ginny! You’re supposed to be helping me.”

“Sorry,” Ginny said, though she didn’t mean it. She took a cursory glance at Parvati before returning to her nails and saying, “Yeah, that’s right.”

“I think you should be under my butt,” Parvati said. “That’s the only way you’ll be able to tell I’m doing it correctly, anyway.”

“No!” Ginny shouted. “You are doing it right, and I’m leaving!” She dashed for the door, but it was pushed open from the other side and knocked Ginny to the ground.

“Lavender!” Parvati exclaimed. “Quick, hold Ginny so I can come over there and sit on her.”

Lavender complied, and try as Ginny might, she couldn’t break free from Lavender’s grasp. Parvati brought her butt down on Ginny’s face, and farted a little.

“Parvati, my hand is under your butt,” Lavender said.

“Oh, sorry,” Parvati said, though she really wasn’t. Farting on Lavender was so much more fun than farting on Ginny. But Ginny had to be paid back for her crimes.

Parvati lifted her butt so that Lavender could remove her hand, then sat on Ginny’s face again. She tickled Ginny under the chin so that Ginny’s mouth would expand. Then she pooped as she had done before on the fourth year that was still there on the ground.

“Am I doing it right?” Parvati asked Ginny.

“Yes, yes you are!”

“Lies. You want me to do it wrong.”

“No I don’t. I just want you off me!”

Parvati turned her face toward Ginny. “Listen, you little witch. I am going to keep defecating in your mouth until I do it right, whether you cooperate or not. Understand?”

“I understand. I understand that you a megalomaniac, power-seeking, oppression-loving—“

The rest of what Ginny had to say was not heard, for Parvati had released so many feces in her mouth that Ginny would be rendered silent for quite some time.

“How are you supposed to get her to tell you if you’re doing it right if you can’t hear her?” Lavender asked.

“Easy. You will tell me.”

“But I know nothing about…doing that.”

“You don’t need to know about it. A simple spell will cause Ginny’s thoughts about how well I am doing this to enter your mind. That’s all it takes.”

“I’m not sure I want her thoughts in my mind.”

“It won’t be all her thoughts, silly. Just the important ones.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Lavender said.

“Intanglepensia!” Parvati ejaculated, after pulling out her wand.

“Hey, that feels good,” Lavender said. “Anyway, you need to move a centimeter or two to the left.”

“Like this?”

“No, that’s the right. Other way. There you go. Now, try to be more forceful with your release. The victim is supposed to hear you make sighing, grunting, and other like sounds.”

Parvati pooped again, this time with much more noise.

“You’re doing amazing,” Lavender said. “Now, to release an extremely long…um…something, squeeze your butt muscles real hard for three seconds, giggle tremendously, then release.”

Parvati tried this, but failed to giggle; her feces came out normal-sized. “I’m having trouble coming up with something that will make me laugh.”

“Think of the time you and me fell down the stairs in landed in—“

“Okay, that was funny!” Parvati exclaimed, before Lavender could blab the incident to all the room’s occupants. She tried again, thinking of the instance Lavender had suggested, which in fact did cause her to giggle, and voila! There a long “something” came out into Ginny’s mouth. 

Though Parvati said she would let Ginny go once she had gotten the defecation thing right, she spent two more hours making sure everything was perfect, with Lavender still experiencing Ginny’s thoughts coaching her along the way. Once she was absolutely sure she wouldn’t make a mistake again, Parvati released a couple of farts. Then she got off Ginny and left the bathroom, arm in arm with Lavender.


	4. Hannah Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is still waiting for Ginny to let her fart in the redhead's face, but Ginny remains elusive.

Hannah was dancing in the hallway. She had to go to the bathroom BADLY, but she wanted to wait for Ginny. But she couldn’t wait! She had to go now!

She dashed into the bathroom, hurried into a stall, and quickly put her butt on the seat. She started urinating and felt rage surge through her. Once she finished urinating, she began defecating. Then she heard the door to the bathroom open and her stall door swung open too. 

“I told you to wait!” Ginny exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, Ginny, but I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Oh well, you can go on me now.” Ginny pulled Hannah off the seat, then down to the floor. Ginny then put her butt to Hannah’s lips.

“What? I thought it was my turn!”

“It will be your turn when I say it is!” Ginny exclaimed. Then she farted heavily.

Three hours later, Ginny got off. “Now, it’s your turn,” she said. She waited for Hannah’s fart paralysis to subside, then lay on the ground. Hannah lowered her butt toward Ginny’s face, slowly, slowly…

Then Ginny rolled over and ran toward the bathroom door, shouting behind her, “Sorry, I’m late for class!”

 

Hannah began to get misgivings. Surely Ginny, if she were true to her word, would have let Hannah fart on her. But Hannah continued to have hope and held her fart tucked in her butt, even as it became increasingly difficult to hold it in.

Then, a week after the incident above, Ginny ran into Hannah in the entrance to the Great Hall just before dinner. “Oh, I’m so glad I found you!” Ginny exclaimed. “I need something to brighten my days after the week I’ve had. Be sure to eat lots of foods that will result in flatulence, Hannah. I want your butt on my face for hours and hours tonight.”

Hannah, with glee, entered the Great Hall and ate cabbage and beans and more broccoli covered with cheese. She could barely contain her excitement. She almost farted on the girls sitting on either side of her, though she was able to keep it in. She congratulated herself on this feat.

Ginny met Hannah as the latter was leaving. “Let’s go to the bathroom on the second floor that is right across from that statue of Brimma the Happy Hag,” the former said.

They went there together, Hannah smiling all the time since her butt was finally going to be relieved.

Once they arrived, Ginny went placidly to the ground and Hannah began lowering her butt. Almost there, she thought. I’m finally going to be farting on Ginny. 

Her butt sank lower and lower, until she felt something under it. But it wasn’t soft like a person’s face should be. It felt like the floor. Hannah looked down, and saw that she had sat on the floor.

“You missed,” Ginny said, a couple of inches away. “Guess you need to try again.”

Hannah got up again and hovered over Ginny. Then she lowered herself, and when she felt something under her butt this time, it was something soft. Success!

She farted merrily on what she thought to be Ginny’s face. She then felt something put pressure on her, forcing her back, but her eyes were closed she was in such bliss that she didn’t take into account that this was anything important. Until she heard the sound of farting from above and tasted something extremely disgusting.

Opening her eyes, Hannah looked up at the person sitting on her. The other girl’s hair looked shiny. But she couldn’t worry about that right now; she wanted to fart on Ginny in peace.

“Will you go away? I’m having a moment here,” Hannah told the person farting on her.

“No, I will not go,” the girl said. Her voice sounded remarkably like Ginny’s, but it couldn’t be her because this girl’s hair wasn’t red and Ginny was under Hannah’s butt…

But the girl farting on Hannah turned her face, and Hannah saw that it was indeed Ginny. The bathroom light had fooled her into thinking the red hair was yellow. And Hannah felt real rage lift through her. Ginny had promised she’d kiss her butt and let her fart on her, but she wasn’t doing that! Why couldn’t Ginny just stick to her promises instead of playing with Hannah’s feelings?

Then Ginny released a really disgusting fart that almost made Hannah puke. And the foremost thought in her head was that it should’ve been her releasing a fart like that which would almost make Ginny puke. See how she liked it.


	5. Hannah's Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati tells Hannah she'll put Ginny in a position where Ginny will have to let Hannah fart on her. But it doesn't turn out as any of them planned...

“I just wish that I could be the one doing it to her,” Hannah said to her new friend, a fourth-year named Heather Primtale. 

“Yeah, that Ginny sounds awful. I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

“Are you two talking about Ginny Weasley?” Parvati said. She was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, or else she wouldn’t have run into Hufflepuffs.

“Yes, we are,” said Hannah.

“I already have her subdued,” said Parvati.

“Huh?” asked Hannah.

“I fart, defecate, and urinate on her.”

“No way!”

“Yes way.”

“Could you…um…?”

“You want me to let you fart on her?”

“Yes,” Hannah said, blushing.

“Of course I’ll allow that. It’ll be so cute to see. Well, I’m off.”

Parvati left. Hannah turned to Heather. “Looks like I’ll finally get my chance,” she said.

“That’s good,” said Heather.

“I might need someone to practice on, though. I want Ginny to really suffer.” Hannah eyed Heather in a way she didn’t like.

“That’s NOT good!” Heather exclaimed. She started running but Hannah tackled her and forced her into the nearest bathroom, which was luckily only two feet away.

 

“Okay, Hannah, I have her fart paralyzed,” Parvati said, hours later. They were in a bathroom, and Ginny was unable to move. Two of Ginny’s other victims were also there; they had heard that Ginny would finally get her comeuppance and they wished to witness it.

Hannah stood over Ginny, spreading her legs wide. She turned her head and leered at the redheaded girl. Ginny’s eyes were full of terror. Parvati had been one thing, but she had done her best to not be under Hannah’s butt, and here she was going to be…

Turning her face back away from Ginny, Hannah slowly, slowly lowered her posterior, for she knew the art of torture in this matter, and she wanted Ginny to suffer for all those falsely kept promises.

When her butt hit Ginny’s lips, Hannah felt elated. Finally, the moment she’d long been waiting for! She turned around to leer at Ginny again. Then, she leaned forward and was about to release a fart when the two witnesses lunged and pulled Hannah off of Ginny. One sat on Ginny’s face, the other on her stomach. They released rapid, loud farts that caused Parvati and Hannah to have to cover their noses. Ginny, however, was in no position to protect herself. The fart seemed to envelop her and she thought that this must be what hell was like. 

Parvati pulled Hannah toward the exit, and once outside the bathroom they uncovered their noses and took in deep gasps of air. 

Parvati pulled a scrap of parchment out of her pocket and wrote a quick message. Then she cast another spell, which caused an owl of vapor to appear. “Carry this to Lavender Brown, and hurry!” she said to the creature.

Five minutes later, Lavender appeared with four other Gryffindor girls. “I got your message,” Lavender said.

“Right. Now, go in there and apprehend those foul girls, and quickly!” Parvati commanded.

Lavender and her helpers went into the bathroom, and three minutes later came out with the two struggling witnesses. Lavender looked the most stricken from the smell.

“Oh gosh, it’s awful in there,” Lavender said. 

“Take them away from here,” Parvati told the girls holding the witnesses, “and be sure they don’t come near Ginny again.”

As the six girls went off, one of the two witnesses shouted, “You’re next, Patil!”

Parvait rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s taken care of. Lavender and Hannah, open the door and keep it open to let the air dissipate.”

They did as she bid them. After five minutes, Parvati felt it safe to go in. Once she reached where Ginny was, she sat down and farted quite a bit to ensure the fart paralysis stayed. Then she farted some more because she felt like it. 

“Hey, Parvati?” Hannah asked meekly, after a while.

“Yes, Hannah?”

“Is it my turn yet?”

“No, Hannah,” Parvati said, a hint of exasperation in her tone. “After what those two harlots did, no one is farting on Ginny except me for weeks.”

“But I held the door open for you, and breathed in that awful stuff!”

“I don’t care. I am very protective of my Ginny, and having her being exploited by those two bitches....I can’t even begin to fathom the amount of suffering she must’ve endured being farted on by them for five minutes nonstop. I cannot risk that happening again. So under my butt and my butt only she will be.”

“But…I have to fart! Badly!”

“Go use Heather Primtale and get out of my face.”

Hannah stuck her tongue out at Parvati and walked out, fuming. She went in search of Heather, but the latter was nowhere in sight. Her dormitory was empty. So Hannah decided, hard as it might be, she would hold onto her fart unless she either got another opportunity to do it to Ginny or had a really good reason for farting on someone else. Like those two witnesses that had ruined everything for her…

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, Parvati was asking Lavender something. “Do you still have that awful odor in your nose?”

“Yes,” Lavender said.

“Would you like me to help you get rid of it?”

“Would you? Oh, Parvati!”

“Yes. All you have to do is lie down, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Lavender merrily did so, not suspecting what was coming. Parvati released one last fart on Ginny for good measure, then got off her. Then she sat next to Lavender, running her hands through Lavender’s hair. Lavender giggled, wondering how Parvati was going to get rid of her nose’s troubles.

“My dear Lavender,” Parvati said, still stroking her hair. Then she stood, and quickly put her butt on Lavender’s face and farted.

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to alieve this odor.”

“That’s what I am doing. My fart will remove the badness of theirs.” 

“Yes,” Lavender said,” but it will leave the smell of yours in its place.”

“Oh come on, Lavender,” Parvati said, flirtatiously. “Wouldn’t you rather having odors coming from my butt filling your nose than those coming from those two…fart whores?”

“I guess if you put it that way…”

“Good, glad you see it as such. Now, prepare for a cleansing like you’ve never smelt before!”

With that, Parvati began to fart on Lavender, merrily and giddily. She enjoyed farting on Lavender much more than farting on Ginny. But she knew that she’d be testing the boundaries of their friendship if she farted on Lavender for too long, so after half an hour she got off and went to defecate in Ginny’s mouth. The only way she’d be able to do more to Lavender would be if it weren’t to Lavender’s knowledge.

All while she defecated on Ginny and commenced the day of the promise she made that no one would use Ginny as a toilet except her, she thought about how she could fart on Lavender for a long time without sacrificing their friendship…


	6. Hannah Duped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah thinks she finally got Ginny in the position she most craved, under her butt. However, it turns out to be another girl disguised in Polyjuice Potion.

Lavender was appointed to guard the witnesses, who were kept in a classroom that was never used. Their arms were chained to the wall, though they were free to move the rest of their bodies and could even slide the chains across the wall if they so desired, as the chains weren’t stationary.

“Do you like banana splits?” one of the witnesses asked.

“”Yes, I haven’t had one in a while,” Lavender said. Then, getting suspicious, she added, “Why are you asking me such a personal question?”

“No reason,” the witness said.

The next time Lavender came to the room to watch the witnesses, one of the witnesses said, “Hey, we had the last jailor bring a banana split for you. It’s on that table, there.” She nodded her head at the table she meant.

“You are not prisoners and we are not jailors,” Lavender said, which was the saying Parvati had coached all the girls who watched over the witnesses to say whenever the witnesses referred to them as such. “We do this to protect the larger student body from your uncontrolled desires.”

“Whatever,” said the witness who spoke before. “Don’t forget to enjoy your banana split.”

Lavender turned her eyes toward the table, and indeed there was a beautiful bowl with a banana in it and three scoops of vanilla ice cream and many flavors of syrup…she couldn’t resist rushing at it and thrusting her spoon in the bowl…

She ate it greedily. It was more delicious than she had anticipated. Her duties as watcher over the two witnesses were forgotten for the moment. Bliss like she hadn’t felt in years filled her entire being. Before long, she was sorry to see that only a spoonful remained in the bowl. She aimed her spoon toward the last of the ice cream when…WHAM.

Lavender had been hit from both sides by the witnesses. One of the latter girls moved her foot to turn Lavender over since Lavender wasn’t facing the direction that she desired. Then the other witness quickly put her butt to Lavender’s face and released a huge fart that made Lavender’s lips quiver with fright.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, my dear poor, poor Lavender. Having to kiss my butt is no fun for you. Well, let me tell you something, missy. Having no one to fart on makes me miserable. Now you are here, you are full of good feeling from our ice cream, now is the best time to do this to you.”

The witness then farted and farted for four hours straight, after which she allowed the other witness to do the same. Then they both moved apart from Lavender so that her fart paralysis could subside and the next “jailor” wouldn’t notice anything, except maybe a foul odor.

Once free and after Luna Lovegood came to watch the witnesses, Lavender ran to Parvati to tell her what happened. Then she begged Parvati to fart on her to get rid of the smell that the witnesses’ fart left in her nostrils. Parvati consented with alacrity, and thus Lavender’s nose was spared no respite from avaricious farters that day.

A week later, Hannah came into a bathroom in which Parvati was farting on Ginny. Hannah scowled in their direction, but Parvati called her over anyway. “Hannah, I’m so sorry about what I said to you a few weeks ago. It’s just…Ginny needs protecting.”

“I will not forgive you until you let me fart on Ginny.”

“What if I let you fart on someone else?”

Hannah shook her head. “Only Ginny.”

“Even me?”

“Oh, Parvati, you don’t really want me to fart on you,” Hannah said, though the huge grin on her face countered her attempt at modesty.

“Yes, I do Hannah. Won’t you? Please?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

Hannah sat on Parvati’s lips and released the fart that she had been saving for months. She couldn’t help thinking that Parvati would regret this soon. But she farted more and more.

Incredibly, however, Parvati didn’t seem to regret it at all. She was kissing Hannah’s butt with more and more ferocity as the moments went by. She seemed truly enamored by it. This encouraged Hannah to release more grotesque farts, which only served to increase Parvati’s intense making out with her posterior.

Then Hannah looked down. It wasn’t Parvait under her butt after all, but Lavender. She pushed Lavender aside to put her butt to Ginny’s face, only to discover that it wasn’t Ginny down there, but Luna Lovegood.

“Polyjuice rats!” Hannah screamed, running from the bathroom.

“Wait, Hannah!” Lavender called. But she was under fart paralysis, and couldn’t move. Luna did, though, as Lavender hadn’t been farting on her. Much.

“Will you urinate on me, Luna?”

“No way! I don’t mind being under your butt, but I’m not doing this to you. What if a Nanaguss comes out of my urethra? It wouldan’t be pleasant.”

Lavender fond herself desiring Luna t do it even more now that she had refused. “Please, Luna?”

“No can do, Lav. Anyhow, gotta go prepare for the exams.”

“They’re not for awhile yet!” Lavender shouted. But Luna had already left.


	7. Sister Butt-Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati discovers that someone has been farting on her while she was sleeping and she wonders who it was. When she finds out it was her sister Padma, the reaction she has to it isn't something Padma would've expected.

Parvati woke up one morning nearthe end of her fifth year at Hogwarts with a disgusting taste in her mouth. She immediately sat upright, suspecting someone of some foul means of farting on her while she was slumbering. 

The most likely suspect in her own dormitory was Hermione Granger, but if she were to open her suspicion horizon to any Gryffindor girl, her Galleons were on Vicky Frobisher, whom she suspected of a desire to be fart-queen. As if…that title would be hers. Or perhaps it was Romilda Vane, though having actually seen Romilda’s posterior in the shower, she was certain it couldn’t produce any odors halfway as noisome as the offensive matter currently disturbing her taste buds.

She thought of seeking revenge but that was a bit off-the-wall as she wasn’t certain who had done it. She packed her socks in her trunk and sniffed them. They had the same odor on them as that which filled her nostrils. That infuriated her and she set her wand to that pair of socks, alighting them with fire. She quickly cast “Aguamenti” before it spread to her other clothes, threw her singed socks in the bin, and continued packing. If Hermione or Lavender asked anu questions, she’d just asay she had found it that way…perhaps one of their other two roommates would know about it. Of course, they might have been the fart culprits…

She farted on Ginny during the entire train ride back to Hogwarts, then cast an anti-smell detection spell Padma had taught her. 

Then ensued a summer of eating food that might help increase her anus’ flatulence release. Poached eggs and toad-in-a-hole for breakfast, chocolate frogfs as a midmorning snack, grilled cheese with ham or bacon for lunch, spaghetti and meatblls or T-bone steak with parsley and brussel sprouts…these were typical meals for Parvati in her eagerness to be ready to fart her heart out on the competition when the new term began.

When Parvati returned for her sixth year, there was a sign in the girls’ bathroom on the third floor: 

WHO IS THE PROPER FART QUEEN OF HOGWARTS? 

Nominees are as follows:

Ginny Weasley  
Parvati Patil  
Cho Chang  
Susan Bones   
Hannah Abbott

Next to Susan’s Bones name was the phrase, “the sexiest girl in school.” 

“What do you think your chances are?” Lavender asked.

“If my name’s on the ballot and I’m the one constantly farting on Ginny, and there are no real contenders, other than us two…well, it just goes to show that I’m going to be Voted Fart Queen, I’d say.”

“There’s no question that you have a rather high possibility for victory, Parvati,” Lavender said. “But people are loons when it comes to voting. And that note next to Susan’s name…”

“I’m not sure why people are so hung up over her. I bet there aren’t even four girls in our year who have been farted on by her, let enough people in the school to seriously give her the vote.”

Nevertheless it was time for Parvati to commence her campaign. She started by knocking into two blond fourth-years and pooping down their backs. She made them lick her posterior clean before she went in search of other quarry.

One day as she came out of her N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration class, a posterior swung into her face, part of the body of an opposing contestant, Cho Chang.

“Hey, get off me.”

“No can do,” Cho said. “Not until I’ve farted on you a ton.”

“This really isn’t the best time. I’ve got a test in Charms on Thursday, and I’ve got to practice the tickling charm Flitwick taught my class///

“All times are the best time for flatulence to come out my rear end.”

And with that Cho farted on Parvati the entire day. And the next. Parvati didn’t have classes on Wednesday, so that wasn’t an issue. But when Cho’s fart carried into the day of her exam, she began to panic.

“Cho, I’ve really got to get to Charms!”

“The absolute best charm,” Cho said, “is my gas pasing onto your face. And two straight days of doing that isn’t enough.”

“I’ll give you the vote, all right? Now will you get off?”

“Why would you want me off? I could carry on farting on you forever. It’s no trouble.”

“It is when my parents see my grades.”

“Grades schmades. You’ve got a lovely posterior on your face. Be glad of it and enjoy it.”

Cho then released a gargantuan, long fart which didn’t cease for fourteen minutes. 

Parvati swallowed it with relish. She did have to admit that Cho’s fart was quite ravishing. The more it lasted, the more she wanted it. But there was still the matter of exams…

“Well, I do needto get voters,” Cho said after four more hours of fating without stopping except a few seconds here and there. “So you’ll have to wait for me, cutie pie.”

Then Cho danced off down the hallway after a couplwe of Hufflepuff fourth-years.

Flitwick gave Parvati a stern gaze but said that she could make up for the exam. Parvati decided to ask her sister to coach her in tickling charms since Padma was in Flitwick’s House. She went to the Ravenclaw common room but couldn’t answer the riddle, “How odften to hippogriffs beat their hooves on the ground when there is a full moon?” It sounded like a question to her, not a riddle. Susan Bones was walking along and Parvati, rather grudgingly, asked if she knew the answer. Susan raised the knocker, heard the question, and said, “As many times as it takes.”

The door swung open, to Parvati’s astonishment. She stared at Susan, who shrugged.

“It means that if you fall once, you get back up again. And don’t ever surrender your goals.”

Parvati thought about that as Susan waklked away. Her current goal was to be Fart Princess of Hogwarts, though she couldn’t even answer a riddle. Well, she’d fart her way to the top.

She had to ask someone in the common room to go fetch Padma. When her sister came down, she was wearing a white wedding gown…not something you’d expect a girl her age to have donned.

“What’s with the dres?” Parvati asked.

“Oh, it’s just for the atmosphere. Anyhow, did you need something?”

“Tickling Charms. I missed Flitwick’s test.”

“Yeah, where were you? Preparing to be Fart Princess?”

“Something like that. Anyhow, Flitwick’s letting me do a make-up.”

“Sure, I’ll tutor you, if that’s what you’re asking. Only let’s go to a more private place, like an empty classroom or some such.” 

Parvati followed Padma to the room Lupin took them to several years before to show them the boggart. 

“So to cast it you must say Rictusempra and make a jab with your wand, like so…”

{adma demonstrated the movement of the wand, and Parvati suddenly fell into fits of laughter bursting from her…she was laughing so hard she almost missed seeing the seat on a white dress plummet over herface…

Padma farted and farted and let loose more fart in a minute than Cho had in a quarter of an hour. And Parvati, still affected by the Tickling Charm, went on giggling through it all.

After an hour of this, the charm subsided, but Padma continued to fart, And Parvati knew at once where she had smelled and tasted it before…

“Wait, you’re the one that farted on me, Padma! At the end of last school year.”

“Yep, that was me. And now you have no choice but to taste my fart.”

“Yeah, but don’t you see? I want it, Padma!”

Padma likely didn’t catch the last two words for at that moment she unleashed a humungous fart.

“A whole summer in which you could have farted on me and you didn’t,. Why not?”

“You have the Fart Queen of Hogwarts in your clutches, How was I supposed to suspect that you’d like my butt?”

“The contest hasn’t really begun yet. This is the year in which I must prove myself. To garner votes, you know, I must prove that I deserve them.”

Padma spent quite a bit of time over the course of the next three weeks farting on Parvati. The latters grades did begin to improve, but ahe was worried about not carrying out her campaign…

And then came the owl with the news that they were to be pulled from school, in an effort to keep them safe.

“Well, at least there’ll be more time for me to fart on you,” Padma said.

“Oodles of time,” said Parvati. “Day after day after day.”

“Don’t you want it?”

“’Course I do, sis,” Parvati said. “But how am I supposed to build my fart campaign if I’m not on Hogwarts grounds?”

“They’ll remember you. One doesn’t get nominated for such a prodigious role without having done something. Cho, you know, got her start by farting and defecating on Penelope Clearwater.”

Parvati went home and spent nine months with Padma farting on her constantly. Oh, it was wonderful…Padma’s farts, though revolting at times, filled her with ecstasy. Of course they had to shift their espionage to a forest thirty-five miles from their house when Parvati’s mother began to get inquisitive about Parvati’s moaning. How could she keep from moaning when her sister was doing to her exactly what she wanted to be done? But all the while she kept wondering…who of the nominees fart campaigns were going smoothly, and would she discover she was left in the lurch, when she finally got back to Hogwarts? Even thirty-two straight hours of Padma farting on her couldn’t get off.


	8. The Fart Queen Declared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contest to decide who will be the Fart Queen of Hogwarts is held. Parvati, Cho, and Ginny are all favorites, but only one can claim the title.

Parvati arrived back at Hogwarts under the new regime. She and Padma were compelled to go; their mother couldn’t keep them at home. Not know that Voldemort was in power…

The main concern for Parvati, though, was finishing off a weakened fart campaign, which meant she had to fart on any girl she passed in the hallways…which wasn’t always effective as farting through witch’s robes was tough noggings. She usually had more effective farting experiences when she wore Muggle clothing…

She must’ve farted on so many students during that month. Then, on October first, the voting booths in the girls’ bathrooms were closed. Three days later, the results were posted in the bathroom with the first announcement.

The votes for Fart Queen at Hogwarts were as follows:

Ginny Weasley – 37  
Cho Chang – 37  
Hannah Abbott – 21  
Susan Bones – 12  
Parvati Patil – 15

“Fifteen? That’s all I get? Fifteen?” Parvati screeched.

“Many girls voted before the summer started…Dumbledore’s funeral and all. You really weren’t here,” Romilda said. “And my vote went to Cho. I liked Ginny’s fart a lot, but Cho…it’s like heaven raining down on you. And when she diarrheas…”

Parvati was so unhappy that she didn’t notice Padma’s wonderful butt in herface, unleashing horrendous farts in her face, which would have neen quite welcome were she not strolling down misery path…

“Hey, uh…when your done farting on your sister, would you let usa tell her that she has been chosen to serve as the tiebreaker for deciding who is to beFart Princess.”

“Did you hear that, Parv? You get to break the tie.”

“What does that involve?”

Padma translated Parvati’s question to the two girls who had come to make the announcement, for when some one is under a posterior, only someone sitting on them can properly hear what they’re saying.

“It involves her letting Cho and Ginny have a fart contest on their stomach so that we can determine who is the proper Fart Princess of Hogwarts.”

“She doesn’t want to do it,” Padma relayed after Parvati gave her answer.

“Well too bad. She’s got to. Any other girl in school would give their right legs to have the Fart Princess and runner-up test their farting prowess against one another on their chests. It’s ridiculous that she doesn’t want this. And it’s not like there aren’t photographs of her letting Cho rip out gargantuan farts on her.”

“Parvati did what?” Padma asked. One of the girls who had approached her, Vicky Frobisher, waved something under Padma’s nose. The latter took it in her hands and was shocked to see the moving photograph of Cho, swirling her rear end in Parvati’s face…and releasing fart.

“But Parvati looks like she’s enjoying it…I thought you loved my butt, Parv!”

“I do, Padma. I didn’t know you farted on me before at that time. 

Padma got off Parvati and bolted, the sound of heavy tears emerging onto her lashes heard.

“I suppose this means there’s nothing keeping you from letting Ginny and Cho have their contest on you,” Vicky said, smiling brightly.

“You just showed a picture to my sister that hurt her feelings. No way am I permitting a tiebreaker to take place on me.”

“Yes, you are,” Vicky snarled. She pulled her pants down along with her panties and swung her posterior in Parvati’s face, where she unloaded seven ounces of feces befre urinating a stream of golden liquid onto Parvati’s head.

The other girl licked Parvati’s chin and ears and nose, till most of Vicky’s feces had cleared Parvati’s skin.

Then Vicky pulled her to her feet and began carting her off to a place where several girls were waiting., including the two girls for whom a tie of votes had been cast.

“Parvati agreed to it,” Vicky said.

“Way to embellish the truth,” Parvati said.

“Do you object entirely to the proceedings?”

“No, not entirely,” Parvati said, watching Cho. But she was a bit worried about Ginny. It had been a year since Parvati farted on Ginny…first she was so wrapped up in Padma’s burrito farts, then when she returned to Hogwarts her fart campaign had been her major goal to see taken care of. So there wasn’t any opportunity really, to let flatulence out on Ginny. There likely never would be again, particularly if she was declared Fart Princess of Hogwarts.

“All right, girls,” Vicky said to Cho and Ginny. “Since you both have equal votes, you must use Parvati as you see fit for the next twenty minutes, after which she will determine which of you she deems most fit to Fart Queen of Hogwarts. You may use any means you feel fit, from flatulence to defecation to tushings and things of like nature. Your goal is to persuade Parvati tha you would make a superb Fart Queen and the other girl would not excel as much as you. Now are you ready? Because the fart test begins NOW.”

Cho and Ginny hastily scrambled to get their posteriors on Parvati’s body. 

Midway through the task, Cho and Ginny both had their posteriors on Parvati’s chest…Now they were exchanging farts, one from Ginny, then one from Cho. They escalated the profundity of their farts, some come out long and drawn-out, others so louds and so huge it was no wonder that girls standing five yards away were covering their noses. Only Vicky Frobisher seemed to be taking in the pungent odors as if they were flowers. Parvati herself was close to vomiting at one point as Cho moved up herstomach to her face and released a fart that would have been a 9.0 on the Richter scale could farts be responsible for causing earthquakes.

“Now you two need to get off Parvati,” Vicky said. “The twenty minutes have ended.”

Ginny got off without reluctance.

“You too, Cho.”

“But I’ve got a really nasty fart to release in like, five seconds!” Cho exclaimed, still squishing her butt around on Parvati’s face.

Then the fart came out, corroborating what she had said. Four girls ran away speedily; the last fart apparently too much for them to bear.

“If she gets an extra fart, I should too,” Ginny said.

“On her face,” Vicky said.

“No way! Cho’s recent fart was revolting; I don’t want to sit in it.”

“Just for that, if I’m made Fart Queen I’ll use you as a toilet constantly,” Cho said.

“If you don’t want another fart on Parvati,” Vicky said, cutting Ginny off before she could retort, “then it’s time for Parvati to decide on who should be criawbned and delivered the title.”

Ginny looked defeated, as if she had thought she performed inadequately. Cho on the other hand, gazed at Parvati with confidence, clearly certain she’d pick her.

Parvati knew that this decision would determine the fart landscape of Hogwarts for the next year. Cho had flunked her N.E.W.T.’s on purpose, probably for trhe right to be Fart Queen within the school’s confines. Ginny was only in her sixth year. Were she made Fart Queen, she’d have two years to use other girls as toilets as she felt the need to.

True, Parvati had subjugated Ginny but only because she was jealous, as she now knew. Ginny had chosen to fart on her but only after using other girlsthat way. Parvati had wanted to be the first. So she punished her in retaliation, which partly covered up her jealousy. And now, having experienced Ginny’s fart up close, she wanted more of it, to drown in it, for it was breathtakingly sweet.

“We’re waiting,” Vicky said, tapping her foot.

“Sorry, I was…cogitating,” Parvati said, using one of Padma’s favorite words. 

“Choose the Fart Queen.”

“Well, if it’s up to me—“

“It is,” Vicky said.

“…I’d go with Ginny.”

The redhead’s face perked up, while Cho looked enraged.

“Is that your final answer?” Vicky asked.

“It is,” Parvati said.

Vicky strode the few feet over to Ginny and slapped her on theee back. “Congratulations to the new Fart Quen of Hogwarts!”

Romilda Vane was jaunting by with three other girls. “Did I just hear that Ginny’s the Fart Queen?” she queried.

Vicky nodded.

“I’ve got to tell everybody! Gosh, I can’t waitfor you to decide I’d make a good toilet, Ginny! May that happenstance come soon!”

Romilda and her three lackeys danced off.

Cho pushed Ginny to the ground and commenced defecating promptly.

“Hey, I’m Fart Queen! Why are you doing this to me?”?

“The runner-up always gets a farting/pooping session on the Fart Princess,” Vicky said. “Of course, once she takes her posterior off you, she won’t e allowed to use you as a toilet again. Howecer, she could remain on you for days if she felt like it…as long as she has someone to lick her poop off you.”

“That will be Parvati’s job,” Cho said.

“You’re going to attempt to keep two girls restrained forrr toilet purposes at the same time?”

“Why not?”

“Well, if you’re off Ginny for more than fifteen minutes, yoou wil not be per mitted to get back on her.”

“I won’t be off her that long,” Cho said. “Not for days and days.”

“Parvati won’t be enough to lick the feces off, not if you’ve got plenty to unleash,” Vicky said.

“Are you volunteering yourself?” Cho asked.

“To put my tongue to your poop and swallow it? Would be my honor, Cho.”

Cho then alternated between Parvati and Ginny, letting the feces fly. She released farts so gross in Ginny’s face that the redhead actually did vomit. Cho had Vicky lick te puke off her bare butt, letting out the nmost disgusting fart her butt had launched that day on Vicky’s rosy red lips. Vicky looked like she had won a lottery of a hundred thousand Galleons when she drew away. 

Then Cho released farts very, very rapidly on Parvait, losoing track of time.

“That’s fifteen minutes that you’ve been off Ginny,” Vicky announced. “Which meansa you have forfeited your right to continue using the Fart Queen as a toilet.”

“That’s not fair! My butt has many more fluids and solids in it! I’ve barely scratched the surface!”

“Should’ve kept on Ginny for a longer duration then,” Vicky said, nonchantly. “But there are other girls in the castle who would just die to get their tongue cradling your posterior. Find one of them.”

“I shall!” Cho said huffily, before marching off.

“Well, now it’s my turn to fart and defecate on you freely for awhile,” Ginny said to Parvati. “Even though I know you won’t care for it.”

“Ginny, I’ve always loved your butt. And now that I’ve become Padma’s toilet recipient, I appreciate your tush even more th

Ginny’s butt tickled Parvati’s chest when it settled there.

Ginny’s butt was so delicious, Parvati could hardly breathe for how good it was, And her farts! Sure, she had done quite a bit of that on Ginny when Ginny was teaching her the proper way to defecate and most efficient way on a girl.

After a while, Ginny said, “I’d love to continue this on you, Parvati, but my other subjects await. However, I will pee on you to cure the fart paralysis. It’s been four hours sincethe tie=breaking challenge, so…”

A stream of urine flowed out of Ginny’s urethra onto Parvati’s blouse. It was all Parvati could do to keep from squealing in delight. 

Then it was over too quickly. Parvati fekt saddened, but at least Padna would be willing to defecate on her and more. There was always hope in that.

On the fourth floor she heard moaning from a darkened classroom and opened the door. Cho was in there, pooping on Romilda Vane’s legs. Parvati wanted to taste it. Then Cho called her forward.

“I have always heard,” Cho said, “that farting on a couple kissing makes it smell that much worse.” She snapped her fingers. “I’d like to test outt that theory, if you don’t mind kissing Romilda.”

“I’m game if she is,” Parvati said.

Cho beamed and urinated down Romilda’s neck. Then she stood up. Romilda clambered to her feet and hurried toward the door, but Cho tackled her from behind and resumed sitting on her face, where a gargantuan fart erupted from her posterior.

“As you can see,” Cho said, “she’s not too willing to lick the butt of the runner=up in the Fart Queen competition. Not that I’m giving her a choice. My butt fits perfectly on her face cheeks, her nose goes right in my anus, where it belongs. I’ve never had so much fun using another girl as a toilet as Romilda. Before you consent to go under, I want you to know all this. Romilda is my true toilet, letting you beneath my butt isa only to see if I can make my farts more potent with a trick I’ve heard about.”

“Well,” Parvati said, “I just hope Romilda doesn’t mind locking lips with me.”

“’Course she won’t,” Cho said. “She’s love to havea break from her nostrils being in close quarters with my spinchter. And after you leave, she’ll have to resume that unpleasant position. So your presence allows her some slight relief. And even though you’ve been farted on a lot today, even your breath is likely more of something she can stand than my gas.”

“I can take a breath mint,” Parvati said.

“No, please don’t. Awatrding Romilda with benign smells will only encourage her in the thought that I might let her go, which is never going to happen. If I have to store her in my panties and walk out of Hgwarts with her, I will.”

“She sure is lucky,” Parvati said, “to have you so devoted to farting on her.”

“Romilda wouldn’t say so. She’d escape me if she could.” Cho released a long fart here which lasted three minutes straight, which was followed by Romilda’s groan.

Cho then lifted her butt enough for Parvati to squeeze under a bit, without Romilda escaping. Then Cho shifted and moved Romilda so that Cho was sitting on the right side of Romilda’s face and the left side of Parvati’s, and the lips of the two girls beneath Cho were a few millimeters apart…

Soon Romilda and Parvati were making out, at least the way two girls who had another girl sitting on them could make out. Romilda, Parvati guessed, wantedto cover up the taste of Cho’s fart by kissing Parvati, though this wasn’t a simple task as Cho’s farts were magnified to unbearable levels. Parvati would have loved to experience this endlessly but opening her eyes, she saw Romilda straining to hold back her tears, andd she knew that Romilda was suffering immensely. 

Too soon Cho was peeing in Parvati’s ear, titillating her, but making Parvati afraid of what it meant…

And then Cho was sitting on Romilda and Parvati was no longer restrained by fart paralysis.

The latter sat up, feeling a bit disoriented, but giddy. However, her pleasure evaporated when she saw Cho going on Romilda with utmost force, clumps of feces now clinging to Romilda’s hair.

“Please keep me,” Parvati begged, sitting on her knees with her hands folded.

“You have a butt-mistress already,” Cho said.

“But I want you…”

“It wouldn’t be fair to Padma for me to retain you,” Cho said. “If she weren’t in the picture, I’d take you and Romilda and let my fart drench you both forevermore. Buut you belong to Padma, dearie. So run to her and let her use you like a good girl. You’ve been away from her all day. If I had Romilda loose that long, I’d be frantic. Notr that I ever intend to go more than a class period without going sitting on Romilda…and even then I’ll find a way to keep her bound so I never lose track of her…”

Parvati left the classroom with tears soaking her cheeks. How could Cho be so cruel? Had she been upset about Parvati picking Ginny to be Fart Queen? But if she hadn’t, Cho would be constantly pestered…she’d never have a moment’s peace, girls would be lining up to be under her butt, and Romilda would be free…

Parvati walked slowly toward the Great Hall, energy drained from her. She wondered vaguely what was for dinner, knowing disheartedly that it wouldn’t be Cold Feces Straight Out of Cho’s Posterior or Solidified Fart Cakes – Cho Flavored. There wouldn’t be any glasses of Cho’s urineto drink. Just pumpkin juice and tea and that sort of thing. Nothing which could lift Parvati’s spirits.

Suddenly she felt something slam into her from behind and toppled over. Vicky Frobisher’s smiling face peered down at her.

“Cho may have discarded you,” Vicky said. “But I sure won’t.”

Flipping Parvati over, Vicky slammed her cute posterior in Parvati’s face and released a fart so offensive to the nostrils that Parvati was soon begging for mercy…

She farted on Parvati with proficiency, releasing the most grotesque .

Vicky then defecated in her mouth. “There’s your dinner,” she said.

Parvati was feeling really ambivalent. On the one hand, she relished Vicky treating herthis way where Cho had been dismissive. Some of Vicky’s farts brought joy to Parvati’s lips, but others made her retch. Her poop wasn’t as tasty as Ginny’s had been. Parvati wasn’tin a comfortable position either, which may’ve disgruntled her. But…

Vicky’s butt was so sweet to lick. When Parvati finally swallowedthe two cuos full of feces Vicky had emitted into her mouth, her tongue came out to her immense excitement, only to discover that whatever Vicky’s emissions might do to her throat and ibnvoluntary reflexes, Vicky’s posterior made her taste buds feel like they were in heaven. She didn’t want that to end, though she could’ve done without therest of it.

“Get off my sister you Charms club vampire!”

Padma was screeching at Vicky. Her eye had an evil glint to it.

“Your sister is fine where she is. She’s been slathering my butt with saliva, and it’s felt…oh so good.”

“She is mine to poop on, I needto fart in her eyes right now, and my bladder is full to the brim. Now get the fuck off.”

“Make me.”

“You know, I could as easily go on you,” Padma said.

“Why don’t you, then?” Vicky asked.

Padma’s butt hovered two inches above Vicky’s face. She squished it around, giving Vicky a tushing. Then she leaned forward. Parvati’s breath was drawn in anticipation. But no sound came, and no smell from Padma, either.

“It won’t come out,” Padma said. “But it feels like it’s gotta.”

“Your butt is too used to having Parvati under it,” Vicky said. “You can only fart on her.”

“I’ll make it come out on you,” Padma said, straining. Her butt continuedto refuse to unleash its contents.

“You really shouldn’t stick to one fart recipient for months in case of moments like this,” Vicky said. “Your butt will only comply when its directly on your usual toilet driver. So I’d have to get off Parvati before you can do that.”

“Then do so!” Padma exclaimed, standing up. She was now dancing in place, showing that she needed to urinate badly.

“Why not experiment and see if your urine will come out on me?” Vicky suggested.

“Good idea,” Padma said. She threw off her witch’s robes, revealing Muggle clothing underneath, a green T-shirt and jeans. Pulling her heans down and panties, she shoved her now bare posterior in Vicky’s face and put her vagine to Vicky’s lips.

But urine wouldn’t come either. She tried to fart some more as well, but it her butt just wouldn’t get relieved.

“Don’t worry about it; I’ll get off,” Vicky said.

“You will?” Padma asked, gleefully. She leaped off and only managed to restrain herself for a second after Vicky uprighted herself before sitting on Parvati’s neck and letting the urine flood out of her. It splashed Vicky’s school robes and Vicky scowled before darting off.

Parvati was condemned to Padma’s toilet whims, and aside from attending classes, she had to constantly endure Padma’s feces, fart, urine, and snot, for Padma sometimes sneezed in her face, aiming to get the phlegm directly in her eyes, where Padma set her butt cheeks once a week to release fart for an hour straight. Parvati began to feel about Padma as she suspected Romilda regarded Cho, who true to her word kept Romilda tied to a chair when se had classes and Romilda didn’t, hired girls to fart on Romilda when she had a class begin where Romilda’s wouldn’t start for half an hour or so, and wairted outside Romilda’s classroom to apprehend her before she could escape when any otheclass conflicts arose.

And Parvati began to regard Vicky’s butt with fondness, hoping that one day it would subjugate her again, because even that would be a better option than taking every single particle of Padma’s emissions, even her diarrhea, which Padma always, always insisted must go into Parvati’s mouth, ignoring her twin sster’s protestations against this course of action.


	9. Eschewing Wrackspurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione develops a crush on Luna's butt and finds that being farted on by Luna is a dream come true.

“Luna, do you remember the day when we had a D.A. meeting and I was reading Protective Hexes and Counter-jinxes to Bizarre Spells by Terrault Finkin and you came in early and released a fart as you passed by me?”

“I was trying to kep Wrackspurts off me,” Luna said. “The means I usually had of eschewing them were snatched from under my nose, while I set them down to look through the latest edition of The Quibbler which featured an article about the Crumple-horned Snorcack which Thymus Tallorvin found in Brazil.”

“That’s interesting, Luna. What I wanted to tell you was that I was hoping you could fart in my face again.”

“Why? Afraid of Wrackspurts?”

“What? No, I, er…well, yes, those creatures are the reason I’d like you to…press your butt to my lips.”

“Well, come on, then. We’d best do it in the Ravenclaw common room. That’s the one place in this school where my fart comes out readily and truly.”

This caused Hermione to wonder about what Luna’s fellow Ravenclaws thought when she was in the common room. Surely they didn’t all enjoy Luna’s fart, the way she had?

 

“You really like it under there?”

“Yes, Hermione,

“Well, you could’vre asked sooner. Because I like having you under me.”

Hermione felt a warmth spread across hger.

 

Luna released quite a bit of fart on Hermione fortwo straight hours before spotting the current Head Girl of Hogwarts coming down the stairs. 

“There’s Liberty. It’s her final year at Hogwarts. I promised I’d fart on her every time cjamce I got.

 

“See any WrACKSPURTS LATELY?” Luna asked Liberty as she took her seat on the Head Girl’s face.

“They’re invisible, aren’t they? No one can see them,” Liberty said.

“You’re learning,” said Luna, beaming down at her, before she unleashed a massive fart.

She continued farting on Liberty for twenty minutes before the latter said to her, “I’d love to keep kissing your butt, Luna, but I’ve gpot N.E.W.T.’s to study for, so…”

“Well, all right,” Luna said, stretching. “Till next time me meet when we’re relatively alone, then?”

“Sure,” Liberty said. Luna got up and started descending the stairs.

“Wait,” Liberty called. “One more fart. Please? And you’ve got to urinate on me to cure the fart paralysis.”

“Yeah, sure, mustn’t neglect that.”

Luna plopped her cute butt down on Liberty’s head once more and farted. Hermione was wringing her hands from jealousy. 

The sound of Luna’s urine rippling like a river on Liberty’s school robes tickled Hermione’s ears but caused her to wish she were the recipient rather than the girl with golden hair who was now receiving that pleasure from Luna…

Then Luna got off, pranced down the stiars toward Hermione, and when the latter nodded her consent, let her butt plummet on Hermione’s faces, farts rippling out with the sound of thunder, and making Hermione’s heart swirl with glee…


	10. How Cho Earned Her Fame as a Farting Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tells of the history of Cho's rise to popularity among Hogwarts students as a girl other girls, and even boys, wanted to have fart on them.

Cho saw Penelope Clearwater emerging from a stall one day in her fourth-year at Hogwarts. Penelope was a seventh-year and Head Girl to boot.

Suddenly Cho’s butt felt like it woulcn’t let her take another step without splurting its contents all over the inside of her panties. Rather than allow this to happen, she shoved into the stall ahe had come out of.

“What are you doing?” Penelope asked.

“Pooping on you,” said Cho.

“Oh,” Penelope said. “I’m not sure I’d be all for that.”

“Too bad,” Cho said, squishing her butt around on Penelope’s face. “I’m doing it anyway.”

“Er, well…couldn’t we at least go to another stall? I just used this one.”

“Oh, is that what’s bothering you?” said Cho. “Sure, we can do that, but my butt isn’t going to retain its excrement or gasses much longer.”

Cho brought Penelope to her feet and steered her out of that stall. Then thinking quickly, she pointed her wand at the bathroom door and exclaimed, “Colloportus!”

“There. Now no one can get at us.”

Cho then pulled Penelope toward an adhacent stall. At the last second Penelope bit Cho on the neck and hurried in the direction of the door. Extricating her wand from her dress robes, she muttered, “Aloho--!”

“No!” Cho thundered, pushing Penelope to the ground and plopping her posterior in the blond girl’s face. She farted for twelve minutes straight, her flatulence getting progressively more noisome.

“Oh, that feels so much better. We don’t even need a stall; though the girl who comes in here next won’t like the poop on the floor, which will roll off you when I’m done.”

“What are you doing this to me for?” Penelope inquired.

“I just thought I’d try it. And gosh, it feels good.”

“There are toilets to do this on.”

“Yes, but toilets don’t have soft features, aren’t kissable by other girls, and don’t have hair for poop to cling to. Also, forcing a toilet to swallow feces isn’t as much fun as doing so to another girl.”

“If this is your first time doing it, and you haven’t pooped on me yet, you might not enjoy it.”

“It’s not my first time. I went on Padma Patil before. And Daphne Greengrass. Susan ones has done it to me. I couldn’t say no to her. Susan Bones could do anything to me, and I wouldn’t protest. Even give me a black eye or cut gashes into my skin with a knife.”

“Okay, if that’s your idea of a good time, I’d rather not be aroundyou,” Penelope said.

“Give my poop a chance first. You might like it.”

“I won’t.”

“What are you afraid of? I don’t have worms.”

“Smelling it is the problem.”

“You didn’t object to my fart.”

“I was too busy savoring your delicious butt to worry about the gas you spewed out on me. I might write a poem about your butt. Gosh it’s so enticing! However, that does not mean I’d enjoy it raining feces down on me.”

“Yes, it does.”

“No,” Penelope said.

“Too bad. You’re taking it anyway.”

And with that, Cho tickled Penelope’s chin and a load of feces tumbled into the blond girl’s awaiting mouth, drenching her tongue with solids of matter which alarmed Penelope’s nose, and kept her tongue from washing over Cho’s posterior.

Cho let her feces splash Penelope’s school robes as well. She ignored the raps on the bathroom door. “No one’s getting in to save you,” Cho said, gleefully.

Tewo hours ensued in which Cho showered Penelope with her poop. She felt extremely pleased with herself as she stretched at the end of it. Penelope had been conquered.

“Could you go back to farting for awhile?” Penelopeasked.

“You actually like my fart?”

“Better than feces,” said Penelope. 

“Come on, my poop must thrill your taste buds more than something like apple pie, for insstance.”

“Yeah, sure. I’d much rather consume your malodorous excrement than a delicious apple pie.”

“You don’t have to be sarcastic with me,” Cho said, unleashingfour quick volleys of horrendous farts, at the end of which Penelope was gaggingprofusely. “Now that’s a sound I love to hear. Positive retching as stuff coming out of my butt invading your nostrils.”

“But I want them to, Cho sweet. A Head Girl doesn’t get farted on by one such as you every day, you know. And your butt—gosh. It’s so soft and sweet. If I could marry it, I would.”

“Really now?” Cho asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. I could lick it forever.”

“Your tongue would get tired eventually,” said Cho. “And oomph, I’ve got tons of fart to release. Be prepared for hours of it ceaselessly pummeling your nose with their nastiness.”

“Bring it on,” Penelope said.

So Cho, in the midst of giving Penelope tushings by rubbing her butt over the contours of Penelope’s cheeks, released farts of various degrees of magnitude, some of which caused the girl under her to smile; others which caused Penelope to enter upon heavy coughing fits. 

After eight hours of this, Cho sighed. “Now there’s only onething left to do to marky you as mine. Diarrhea.”

“Oh no way. Feces is one thing. Your fart can come outon me in waves and oceans. I’d even soak up a golden shower or two from you, twice a day if you wanted. But I will not take your diarrhea, under any circumstances.”

“I’m sorry, that is not an answer I can accept.”

Cho leaned forward and released a huge dab of liquid feces on Penelope’s neck.

“Cease this now you fifteen-year-old poop-loving witch!”

“I’m fourteen,” Cho said. “And I need to diarrhea. Now”

“I don’t want ti,” Penelope said.

Cho laughed. “Liar.”

She let her diarrhea emerge in a downpour across {enelope’s body, turning heroverwhen her front size wascompletely surbmerged, and then diarrheaing in Penelope’s hair for thirteen minutes withouttaking a break, even for a second.

“Are you enjoying that?”

“I think you know the answer to—” Penelope started to say, when liquid feces plummeted into her mouth, interrupting her.

Cho roved her butt around Penelope’s chin, farting merrily. 

It was only after she had spent twelve hours on Penelope that Cho finally got up and stretched. “You are by far the most pleasant girl I’ve done this to date,” Cho said. “Ee should do this again.”

“Any time you desire it, Cho,” Penelope said.

“Really? You mean that, honestly and truly?”

“Well, as long as we’re not in a public place. If we are and you need to go, drag me to a secret corridor, a hidden passageway, or an empty classrom if you can.”

“You really are serious about this,” Cho said, bemusedly.

“Of course I am,” Penelope said. “It’s my last year here. It’s nice to know that some girl at Hogwarts loves me enough to do this.”

“It will be my constant pleasure to do this to you again and again.”

“Can’t wait,” Penelope said. 

There was a rapping on the door. “Why is this bathroom locked?” came a voicefrom the other side.

“Ask the Grey Lady to enter it and find out what she can,” said another voice.

One girl gave a kick on the other side of the door but it didn’t budge. Cho listened till she was certain they were gone.

“What say you we ensure that when they return, all they find is an unlocked room with feces on the floor?”

“Let’s do it,” Penelope said. Cho urinated on her stomach and back, though she left the diarrhea splattered across Penelope’s hairas it was.

Then they left the bathroom, leaving the door wide open, giggling as they hurried back to Ravenclaw Tower together.

 

Over the course of the remainder of the school year, Cho spent many hours using Penelope as a toilet, in places unseen by others.

In the middle of April, Cho was diarrheaing on Penelope exuberantly, when Hermione pulled apart the tapestry behind which they were engaging in this activity.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…wait, are you defecating on her?”

:Already did that,” Cho said unabashedly. “Now I’m emitting a much more potent and smelly substance.”

“Could I…have a taste?”

“This is for Penelope,” Cho said. “But you can lick my toes if you want.”

“I’d like nothing more.”

Cho slipped her left foot out of her shoe and pulled her sock off, gazing up at Hermione wistfully. Then she stuck her bare foot in the air, her inviting toes causing Hermione’s mouth to water in anticipation.

One by one, Hermione slathered Cho’s toes with her saliva. And Cho farted loudly and extensively on Penelope while this was being done.

“Are you absolutely sure you won’t let me taste your feces, too?” Hermione asked.

“They’re for Penelope,” Cho insisted. “It’s up to her.”

Cho got off Penelope’s face so that Hermione could supply her question to the girl under her.

“Sure, I’d love to have your tongue touch my bare skin, once it has imbibed Cho’s delicious feces,” Penelope said.

Hermione gleefully consume the pop and diarrhea hertonguecame across, while Cho released farts on Penelope’s lower chest. Then when Hermione had reached the blond girl’s elbow, savoring the feces there, Cho pounced on her, pinning her to the ground and unleashing a frat that smelled like salmon, zucchini, and peasant all dipped in brackish water, with a bit of cement and sulfur dioxide. These farts keptcoming until Penelope began crying, claiming that Cho was betraying her by using Hermione as a toilet instead of her.

Cho slapped Penelope on the side of thehead but that only served to cause the blond gitl to sob ever more vociferously. Then Cho sat on her lips and farted in a crescendo. That at last got Penelope to cease her overwrought emotion at Hermione being subjected to the very act she had come to believe was for her to take in, And her alone.

Hermione began tiptoeing away, but Cho grabbed her arm. “I’ll fart on you later,” she whispered in Hermione’s ear.

And Cho kept to that promise, farting on Hermione on ten different occasions before the culmination of that term. But that was nowhere near as frequently as she did that to Penelope. Percy was heard sometimes to complain of his girlfriend not taking a bath often enough, “despite the fact that as Head Boy and Head Girl, we haveaccess to the prefects’ bathroom, where you can take long, satisfying bubble baths.”

During the week Penelope had to take her N.E.W.T.’s, Cho couldn’t use her as a fart recipient much. She was testy and claimed she needed to study despite knowing much of her clas material backward and forward. Hermione on the other hand, who was a studywort, still allowed Cho to shower her with feces or diarrhea and fart on her without holding back.

When Penelope had cleared her final N.E.W.T., she sighed with relief, She could return to being Cho’s toilet. When she learned that Cho hadn’t reserved her excretions for her, to come out in hurricane levels, she was furious. Cho had to promise to not get off her for three days straight to calm her down.

And then there was the looming prospect of Penelope’s graduation.

“What are you going to do next year, when I’ll have graduated? I won’t be at Hogwarts anymore.”

“I’ll come up with something,” Cho said.

On the ride back to King’s Cross station aboard the Hogwarts express, Cho and Penelope found a compartment to themselves and Cho kept farting the entire ride ove. “Sorry to only give you my gas,” Cho said. “But it would be detrimental to let the woman who pushes around the snack trolley to find my feces on the seat. So fart only for now.”

She did, however, have to urinate down Cho’s neck and blouse when the train pulled to a halt, to cure the blond seat whe Penelope stood up but Cho shrugged it off.. Some of the urine got on the girl’s fart paralysis

They shared a tear-filled farwell at the train station. 

Midway in the summer, Penelope received the following letter by own-post:

Dear Penelope,

I’m sending you this owl in the hopes that you still want me to fart on you. I’ve got a lot of fart to release. Like, a ton. But I’m taking an anti-farting pill to hold it in until I see you again.

Now I know you can just Apparate to where I am, but you surely don’t want me to fart on you so recently after graduating. However, I have a proposition.

Next year, I can tell you when all the Hosmeade weekends wil be scheduled, and we can meet there for me to continue farting on you. I’ll cease to take the anti-fartging pils on each Hogwarts morning, and my flatulence will come out in abudncane.

Please tell me you love this idea. I had so much fun using you as a toile this past year; I don’t want to lose that.

From,  
Cho

The girl who loves to fart—most particularly on you!

That was how that November, Penelope Clearwater Apparated right outside The Three Broomsticks to wait for Cho to show up.

Cho presently did so andthey approached Madame Rosmerta, the hostess of that diner slash inn. 

“Yes, I agree That arrangements can be made forthat,” Ros,erta said. “But are youcertain the bathroom won’t do? It’s nice for such things.”

“It would interfere with my own fart to do it there,” said Cho. "Penelope doesn’t need competing smells vying for her attention. She’s gotto focus on what I do to her rather than have her attention allured elsewhere.”

“Very well,” said Madam Rosmerta. “You may do it behind a curtain. That pink one over there.” She pointed with her wand at a hot pink piece of linen covering four foot space.

“We might require more cover than that.” 

Madam Rosmerta waved her wand, muttering, “ 

The pink curtain expanded by four feet.

“Will that do?” Rosmerta asked.

“Quite nicely,” saud Cho, leading Penelopetoward that area.

Cho ripped out farts with extreme force on Penelope, having storedsome ofthem for months (though she occasionally broke down and flooded Hermione with her flatulence, a fact which she was not going to enlighten Penelope with, as the latter might break down in tears again). 

When she was in the midst of a long, long fart which smelled of sugar quills and roast beef mixed with butter-drenched noodles, but tasted like earwax and sawdust flavored Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans, Rosmerta stepped behind the curtain and waited for the fart to culminate, before speaking.

“Some of my customers are complaining about the smell,” Madam Rosmerta said. “I can’t allow the complaints to be kept up. Something’s got to be done.”

“So I should just cease farting? But I’ve got three months of fart in me! It’s got to come out!”

“Unless a solution can be found…”

“What’s the problem?” Hermione asked, coming up.

“She’s about to scare my customers away, from the odors her butt is releasing.”

“I can cast the Engorgement Charm,” Hermione said. “Make it where you’re large enough to stuff everyone in here in your panties and fart on them.”

“It’ll just be temporary, won’t it?” Cho asked.

“Quite.”

“Get all the non-Hogwarts people away. And anyone who isn’t a student. I don’t want to have teachers up my rear end.”

“Rosmerta can handle it. She’s so excited to have a farting girl in the Three Broomsticks. Seems it hasn’t happened in twenty years or so.”

“Listen up!” Madam Roserta called to the diner at large. “All adults must evacuate The Three Broomsticks for the time being. This includes over seventeens. If you have a room booked here, you can go up there to wait for reopening. But for now, no one in the dining hall except those aged sixteen and younger.”

“I’m going to have a blast,” Cho said, as Madam Rosmerta ushered the adults out of the dining hall. Some trudged upstairs, wondering what was going on.

Then Hermione pointed her wand at Cho, gave the motion of a windshield wiperclkearing rain, and then a hab, saying, Engorgio!”

Cho expanded to become twenty feet tall, with a roomy rear end. She reached out a giant paw to pick up Penelope, who was still behind the curtain, and shoved her down into her panties. She grabbed two girls chatting animatedly over butterbeer at a nearby table, unleashing the biggest fart that had emerged from her posterior up to that point. Grabbing Draco Malfoy, she squeezed him and pushed him into her panties as he struggled, receiving a bite from him which was like a toothpick having pricked her finger.

Suddenly students were dashing for the door. Cho missed grabbing Katie Bell by inches, but she snatched up several others, including Daphne Greengrass, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and two Beauxbatons girls who had cried at not being chosen to be their school’s champion, stuffing them down and wedging them between her posterior and carnation pink panties, letting the diarrhea she had reserved for Penelope cascade over them.

At one table she felt someone but didn’t see anyone there. She was puzzled by this when Harry Potter decided to pull off his Invisibility Cloak and reveal himself. She lifted him and a redheaded girl who was tiptoeing away, hammering them into the cavity with the others just as her butt decided it wanted to be Niagara Falls with her excrement.

The Head Girl who had succeeded Penelope Clearwater, was edging her way around tables in a crouch. Her name was Liberty Godwina, and Cho delighted in having the opportunity to caprture her.

Lifting the girl up to her face, Cho smiled, saying, “Hi there.”

“What the effin’ hell do you think you are doing?” theHead Girl asked, as Cho dangled her upside down, causing her to swing around the room a couple of feet below the ceiling.

“Farting on everyone I can, of course,” Cho said. “My fart is for all who would appreciate it, as well as many who won’t.”

“I can just Apparate away, you know,” Liberty said defiantly.

“You’d be in as much pain as if you jumped from this height,” Cho said. “But by all means, do so if you wish.”

“How do you know about my Apparition history/” Liberty inquired.

“Penelope Clearwater told me.”

“Fuck her,” Liberty said. Cho just smiled and reached around toward her panty flap, then shoved Liberty down, right where her anus was, just a second before she released a gargantuan fart that had Liberty gasping for air.

All in all twenty-seven people littered the depths of Cho’s buttocks, receiving the farts and other substances she emitted, whether welcome or undesired. 

After two hours, however, Madam Rosmerta said she really neededto open the diner again. “I would you let you carry on for hours more, but it’s not good business to deny potential customers the right to come in. As it is I’ll have to tell somefib about a birthday party for my niece. Velice is such an impish little girl, peope can believe that tale, much more readily than the truth.”

“I’ve got boat and train-fuls more to unload!” Cho complained.

“Well, you’re going to have to do it at regular size then, and somewhere where it won’t be driving others to think negatively of The Three Broomsticks.”

 

“I’m not losing future customers!” Madam Rosmerta said. She pointed her wand at Harry and Ginny and said, “Obliv—!”

A white Patronus sauntered forth, startling Rosmerta. Then iot vanished.

“What was that?” Rosmerta asked.

“Never mind,” Hermione said. “Here coime Melinda Bobbin and Terry Boot.”

“Weren’t Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley there a moment ago?”

“No, no, Rosmerta,” Hermione said. “Harry’s Hogwarts Champion. He’s at the castle, solving the next clue. And Ginny decoded not to come this time. She’s got a report due for Defense Against the Dark Arts to work on. She’s been putting it off but Moody’s expecting it on Monday, so…”

Hermione was desperately hoping Rosmerta wouldn’t spot the fleeing backs that were running from the Three Broomsticks, one with short, unkempt black hair, the other with long, lush crimson locks.

“Obliviate!” Rosmerta said, jabbing her wand in the direction of Melinda and Terry, who were racing for the door.

They had blank looks on their faces as they left the diner.

“Where were we just now?” Fred asked.

George shrugged.

“Let’s go to Zonko’s,” said Fred. “Pick up some merchandise.”

“”Yes, and after that, Honeydukes. For some reason my nose feels like it’s vclogged up with a nasty stench. Perhaps the aroma of chocolate and cinnamon will allieviate it.”

The twins exited the Three Broomsticks.

It was half an hour before Cho’s panties were emptied of their human companions. Some of them looking Confunded, swaying as they walked, rather than Obliviated.. Leanne and Katie Bell decided to head for Hogwarts early to get a good bath. And Rosmerta continuously erased the event of having been in close quarters to Cho’s posterior from everyone’s minds, except Penelope Clearwater’s.

 

“I made you large enough to fart on as many schoolmates as came to the Three Broomsticks. The least you could do is fart on me.”

“Is that what you really want?” Cho asked, more for Penelope’s benefit than to discover Hermione’s desires, as she already knew from how lovingly Hermione’s tongue caressed her posterior, that she would have sold a House-Elf into slavery to experience more of it.

Hermione nodded. “Your butt is so cute. Everyone else got to taste your fart. Why am I left out? It’s not fair!” She was really lathering the histrionics on thick, as Cho had utilized her in that way oft and again in the last several months.

“I’ll fart on you, I will!” Cho said.

“Let me get you three a room,” said Madam Rosmerta.

“Nah,” Penelope said, vehemently. “I’ve done sharing Cho’s bposterior. All her fart should be mine! Go away, Hermione.”

“Penelope.,, if you’re going to act like that, you don’t deserve my fart,” Cho said, grabbing Hermione’s arm and following Rosmerta.

“Hey, don’t leave me likethis, Cho!” Penelope pleaded.

“You are not being kind, Penelope. See you later.”

“Wait! I’ve got to have your fart! Cho, have mercy!”

“I’ll figure out a way we can engagwe in that activity unhindered, Penelope. But right now, I owe Hermione for her impressive spellwork.”

By then Cho and Hermione had reached the second floor landing and Rosmerta headed toward a room, key held out.

“Fart all you want,” Rosmerta said, as the two girls went in. If I get any complaints, I’ll tell them to stuff it. Girls’ fart is glorious. I wishh it would be remitted in my diner every day.”

“Someone’s happy,” Hermione remarked, as Rosmertta cloed the door.

“Quick, on the bed/. My butt’s about to let loose tons and tons of gas,” Cho said. Hermione complied happily.

 

“It’s been three hours already,” Hermione said.

“What, don’t you like my fart?”

“Cho, I love, love, LOVE your fart, but Filch will be shutting the gates of Hogwarts if we’re out too long, so we’d best go back….

“We could spare fifteen more minutes, couldn’t we? I’ve got some seriously huge farts threatening to emerge in the next few minutes..don’t want have them coming out on the empty air.”

“All right,” Hermione said. “Fifteen minutes. But not a second more.”

Cho beamed at her, then resumed farting.

She hadn’t been kidding when she forewarned Hermione of the massiveness of her next several farts. Hermione nearly gagged on one, yet she fought the relex. She wanted to inhale every last particle of Cho’s fart while she had the opportunity, since Cho seemed more keen on farting on Penelope Clearwater than on Hermione. 

They ducked around a pillar on the way to Ravenclaw Tower. Hermione pointed her wand at herself and said, “Pequenodify!” She shrunk down to eight inches high. Then Cho pulled down her panties and Hermione climbed inside. Immediately Cho released the cutest fart Hermione had ever known to erupt on her, and this one splashed her entire body.

Then Cho got Hermione out, used the spell Hermione gave her (which took a couple of tries, as Cho messed up the wand position the first time,), and then both of them hurried back to the castle, racing along, two very happy girls, one a farter and one a fartee.

 

“  
Engorgio!” Hermion e exclaimed. Cho suddenly looked like herself except seventeen feet tall. Her pants looked like it had room for at least fifty students. 

Cho did so. Hermione could smell it as well as hear it. She licked her lips, suddenly feeling envious of those in Cho’s panties. She considered asking to be put there herself..she could stop any biters, yjpihj Hermione was sure most of those in Cho’s panties would be gagging son…her farts were starting to get raunchy…and Hermione wasn’t even close enough to really be smelling their goodness…”

Cho farted on Penelope relentlessly, vehemently, hard: loud farts, long farts, cute farts, bubbly farts, creepy farts that tickled Penelope’s backbone, delicious farts that caused her to alight on heaven, gross farts that nearly caused her to vomit. But she did not complain. Not once. And when Cho deigned to poop in Penelope’s mouth, the latter couldn’t have been gladder.


	11. Hannah's Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny reveals that she's been waiting for Hannah Abbott to fart on her for the longest time.

Hannah hadn’t given up on the chance to fart on Ginny; not entirely. When Ginny was declared Fart Queen of Hogwarts, Hannah thought her opportunity might arrive. But the weeks rolled on, and she didn’t get that lovely redhead under her butt. However, it had to happen sooner or later, and she always had her fingers crossed.

One day in March, when Ginny had finished going on Demelzza Robins, fellow Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she turned a corner, when she came face to face with Hannah Abbott.

“Hannah. Just the girl I’ve been waiting to have fart on me.”

 

“You must prove you aren’t a doppelganger masquerading as Ginny by use of the Polyjuice Potion,” Hannah said. “I’ve seen someone do that before. She just wanted to get a taste of my butt. Lavender Brown. If you’re her, then we have issues. Much as I’d love to fart on her again, it is Ginny I really, really need to receive my flatulence, so it is her I await.”

“I am Ginny. Really, I am.”

“Ginny wouldn’t look at my butt like it was the sweetest candy she ever laid eyes on.”

“Yes, she…I mean, I would! Because I do crave your posterior, Hannah, and what it will do to me when I’m under it. Please let me take that position.”

“Not for an hour. By then it’ll be obvious whether you’re an imposter or not.”

“I wouldn’t be trying to trick you, Ginny. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to taste your fart? Let me have it! Please!”

“Lick my toes first.”

Ginny’s heart raced when Hannah spoke these words. Her tongue zoomed toward the precious toes in question, bathing them with saliva. Hannah then directed Ginny to hae her tongue slide up her leg, round to the backs of her knees. 

When Ginny tried to get her saliva on Hannah’s posterior, however, the latter danced out of her way, shaking a finger in her face. “Not so fast, you. Until I’m certain you’re Ginny Weasley and not an imposter, you are not kissing my butt.”

Finny hung her head. Hannah put her hand under Ginnny’s chin. 

“If you are who you say you are, you’ve got nothing to worry about. I’ll fart on you soon enough. It’s just that I don’t like beig tricked. Though if you turn out not to be Ginny but someone else I wouldn’t mind farting on, I might go on you anyway. For now, though, you can run your tongue over my vagina.”

Ginny did so, with pleasure, which only increased when Hannah leaked a vast amount of urine down Ginny’s throat. It slked her thirst but kept on coming. And then Hannah shifted hher position upward, so that her vagina was in Ginny’s eye. Urine gushed out, splashing Ginny’seyeballs sand causing her to shut them.

“Like being dominated, Gin-Gin?:

“I don’t mind you peeing in my eyes,: Ginny said.”My lashes could use some liquid. What bothers me is being called Gin-Gin, though. It doesn’t sound pleasing.”

“Perhaps you aren’t Ginny after all,” Hannah said. “She wouldn’t mind me giving her a pet name.”

“How would you know that? You never asked me if I’d approve of being called anything other than Ginny.”

“Still insisting you are the girl you have taken upon the appearance of, with the Polyjuice Potion you obtained from somewhere, are you?”

“I didn’t take any Polyjuice Potion!” Ginny exclaimed, indignantly.

“We’ll know that for sure in another quarter of an hour,” Hannah said

“I want you to fart on me now, though.”

“You can wait just a bit longer. However, my neck could use some rubbing. If you’d take care of that, I’ll make sure tto release really gargantuan farts on you “

Ginny sighed but sat up. She opened her eyes a smidge. The urine Hannah had unloaded on them still caused a stinging sensation. But she could make out Hannah’s form. She placed her hands on Hannah’s neck and ran them smoothly and gently along its surface, caressing Hannah and loosening the latter’s muscles…

Hannah was so intrigued by the feeling this action left that she kept gazing back at Ginny with loving eyes. Then she seemedto recollect herself. After a while, Hannah had relaxed so much that she seemed to lose track of time. Then suddenly she slammed her butt into Ginny’s face, and a fart smelling like soggy gabbage and salami erupted right in Ginny’s nostrils. Soon Hannah’s gases were engulfing her, washing over her body as though she had leaped in a river of Hannah’s gas. She imagined a swimming pool in which there was no water, and she stood in the deep end., A giant butt-Hannah’s –loomed in the sky, obscuring the clouds. Then it came down, covering the top of the swimming pool. Farts came out and then diarrhea, followed by urine and feces. In this imaginaed scenario, Ginny was drowning in the mulch after an hour. And the real, living Ginny smiled at this, just as a fart that reeked of s’mores and Tabasco sauce greeted her lips. Hannah might not be giant size currently, but Ginny still wouldn’t mind being submerged by stuff that came out of her butt. 

 

“There’s my fellow Hufflepuff,” Hannah said. “Good thing, too. My feces are about to tumble out.”

“Aren’t you going on Ginny?” Susan asked.

“Yes, but she’s not ready for my poop just yet. But you, with your lovely orange hair…which I have defecated on often…and your hot shoulders, which when lathered with my urine shimmer and scintillate…”

 

“Hannah, please! Why are you using her when you’ve got a perfectly good toilet right here?” Ginny asked, moaning in agony. “As in….myself.”

 

Hannah let out days and weeks of fart buildup on Ginny 

 

minutes after Susan had vacated the area, Hannah’s eyes twinkled as she saw her favorite bunkmate approach.

“You’re back, Susan darling,” Hannah said, getting off Ginny.

“Hey. Put your butt back on my face where it belongs,” Ginny said.

“Whenever I see Susan, I must use her as a toilet for awhile. After all, she is the sexiest girl in Hogwarts.”

Susan just smiled, and got down on the ground as Hannah directed. Hannah stared at for a moment, though.

“What’s wrong?” Susan asked.

“You’re lying on your back. But I always poop on you when you’re on your stomach. Except when we’re on your bed. Then I just let the feces fly where they will.”

The girl who had recently arrived turned so her stomach was pressed against the earth. Hannah then plopped her butt down and feces emerged from her butt with unrelenting force.

“She couldn’t be Susan,” Ginny said. “Our orange-haired friend walked away a mere few moments ago. She didn’t have time to get licked off, or evenwashed off. 

Hannah didn’t listen but began defecating and farting on the newcomer fwithout cessation, causing Ginny to become agitated 

Then th straight orange hair lengthened to tumble past the girl’s shoulders, became bushy and golden. Eyes of a piercing hazel replaced wondering green eyes. The girl under Hannah now was a head shorter than the girl she expected to be there. And Hannah had to finish her present pooping session before she could spvoice her astonishment. For the girl beneath her posterior was none other than Hermione Granger.

“You’re not Susan!” Hannah exclaimed.

“”I told you, Hannah. Susan left too soon ashvgo, covered in your feces, for this to be her. And now you’ve wasted time diarrheaing on Hermione.”

“Wasted time? Dear no, Ginny. It wasn’t a waste…how else does one build one’s fart profile if one doesn’t use myriad people as toilets?”

“I don’t want you using anyone other than me,” Ginny said. “It hurts to see you do so.”

“You could close your eyes,” Hannah said.

Ginny shook her head. “I’d rather just have your butt on me every moment of every day.”

“That may not be possible, Ginny. But you can hope.”

“Put your butt on me now and release gas or something. Please, Hannah.”

“All right,” Hannah said, grudgingly. She got up from her seat, then made as if to dive for Ginny, only she swerved and brought her butt to Hermione’s face, squishing it around and farting.

“Hey, not on her!” Ginny exclaimed. “Do it on me!”

“These farts are revolting to taste, Ginny. Let Hermione have them.”

“But I want them! Give ‘em to me!”

“You can have your own share after a while,” said Hannah. “But right now I’ve got to dole these out on sweet, sweet Hermione.”

Ginny had to wait a half-hour for Hannah to be done. Then when Ginny had hope of Hannah coming to fart on her again at last, Hannah turned back to Hermione and unleashed diarrhea in her bushy hair, where it’d nestle and stay clinging for quite a while, even after several baths and applying copious amounts of shampoo.

At last Ginny got up, grumbling, and stalked off. 

“Where you going, Ginny?” Hannah asked.

“Someplace to find a girl who actually will use me as a toilet, with finesse.”

“But I’ve got plenty of fart for you…” Hannah said.

“You’re letting everything from your anus out on Hermione, instead of me.”

“She want it, so I’m giving it to her.”

“I want it more, Hannah! I’ve been waiting months and months for the day when you’d let me inhale your flatulence, imbibe your urine, consume your feces. And now the day has finally arrived when all that can take place, but you refuse to indulge on me.”

“No, I don’t. I’ve just got to finish up on Hermione.”

“That’s what you keep saying! But you never do finish, do you? You carry on and on with her. And for me…you don’t come use me at all.”

“If you could just be a bit more patient..”

“I’ve been patient long enough,” Ginny said. “If you won’t put your lovely white ass on me, then I’m going away.”

She marched off. After going a few hundred yards, she felt herself go rigid and fell forward. Soon Hannah was standing over her, panting and breathless.

“I had to ask Hermione how to perform that jinx,” Hannah said, once she got her breath back. “But you are my butt’s natural toilet, Ginny. And you always will be.”

Hannah started to sit down, when she reconsidered.

“You know, having a fart recipient who can’t move isn’t much fun. If I was afraid of you running away, it would be necessary to keep that jinx affecting you. But I want you to kiss my butt, and having your lips immobile won’t be nearly as exciting as having you make out with the wonders down there as my posterior drenchs you with flatulence.”

Hannah dashed back toward Hermione to find the counter-jinx, then returned, waving her wand. 

Ginny felt vitality return to her, and was only glad to have the ability to turn on her stomach, laying supine on the ground. Hannah approved. “No need to get into my position for Susan. That’s between me and her,” Hannah said, before taking a seat.

Ginny didn’t want to think of Hannah on Susan or Hermione or anyone else, other than herself. She relished in this girl whom she had made the bargain with, the only girl she had offered a trade-off too, because it was Hannah’s butt she desired all along.

The amount of feces that tumbled out of Hannah’s butt now was tantamount to a cou0ple of loads of barrels. And then her sphincter allowed Ginny to know just how much it enjoyed having lips pressed against the outer rim of Hannah’s butt cheeks, as near to it as it was possible to go (without having one’s size adjusted by a shrinking spell), for flatulence emerged in first bubbly ripples, then splashing waves, and finally torrential bursts of gas that felt like they were enveloping Ginny’s body in fart-filled bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story on Deviantart under the username EsserfangGoneril.


End file.
